


Fame And What Not To Do With It

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheating, Coffee Shops, Ficlet, M/M, The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, a little bit, but there's some implication, no obvious sex, ooc draco malfoy, previous Harry/Ginny - Freeform, sort of ambiguous ending, wizarding news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Also known as: "How To Spite An Ex."Prompt: Ginny is seen a bit too close to the Bulgarian Quidditch Captain while at an away game with the Hollyhead Harpies. Harry is decidedly furious, so he decides to get her back in the most petty way imaginable.





	Fame And What Not To Do With It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the middle of a longer fic so here's a ficlet to pass the time. (I'm just procrastinating everything right now, I'm sorry)!

Harry felt like he had eyes on his back for most of the morning but he sipped his coffee and pretended not to notice. No one had come up to him like they usually did and Harry welcomed the fact. Not until Draco Malfoy stormed in and interrupted his coffee break.   
Harry had just raised the crumbling brownie to his lips when the door flew open, hitting the wall on the right. Harry raised his head to see the blond man storming towards him. His hair had fallen slightly to the side and his eyes were positively thunder stricken, the grey more intense than he'd ever seen it.   
A few gasps erupted from the adjacent tables, possibly because of the sight of Malfoy. Possibly because of the ruckus he'd caused, Harry would undoubtedly find out tomorrow when it was plastered all over the Daily Prophet.   
Draco was still stony faced when he slammed a fairly ruffled copy of Witch Weekly on Harry's table. Harry was sure the entire coffee shop was staring but he took no notice as he silently read over the text in front of him.   
Raising an eyebrow at Draco he took a deep breath before putting his brownie back on the tea plate. "Are you trying to spite me, Malfoy?" His tone was harsh as he flipped the page, eyes zooming in on a blurry photo of the Bulgarian quidditch captain and his girlfriend.   
"No." Draco's voice was almost soft. "I'm sorry, Harry"   
Harry... he'd called him Harry.   
He stared at the photo until his eyes blurred with transparent tears and his hands shook with rage. The fire in his stomach grew strong and the buzzing in his ears loud.   
"Yeah, she will be." He hand't even registered that he'd said it out loud.   
He rounded on Draco, scrunching the front of his shirt up in his fist before pulling him close. "Let's see if I can end up on more than Page Two".   
"Please, think about what this will imply for-"   
Draco's mouth was suddenly consumed wholly by Harry's. He relented, allowing Harry to kiss him, memorising the taste as he started to kiss back, each gentle movement and soft caress met by a hungry, needful keening.   
"Let's see Witch weekly get their hand's on this", he mumbled into Draco's mouth.   
"Can we apparate?" It was less of a question and more of a plea as Draco slid his fingers from Harry's back pocket in an attempt to catch his arm.   
Harry was breathless, his mind blanking.   
Finally, he remembered where he was.   
And who he was with.   
And what he was doing.  
"Uh, yeah can you do it?" His eyes was clouded with so much need that Draco nodded, pulling out his wand. Just like that they were hurtling through the infinitely small space that always made Draco's stomach turn slightly.   
They were dropped unceremoniously onto the carpet of Draco's large condo: Harry atop Draco, fitting comfortably into the crux of his legs as they continued to kiss languidly, the bay windows mere inches from them.   
Harry pulled Draco up by his collar before spinning him to face the grounds spread out below them. Palming Draco through his trousers, Harry conducted a brief search.  
"Now." His voice was rough as he raked his eyes across the lawn. Harry spotted it then, the sharp gleam of a camera lens. Paying it careful mind, Harry turned his attention back to a squirming Draco Malfoy. Bending his head, Harry skimmed his lips across the exposed line of Draco's throat before he snaked a hand into Draco's trousers, earning him a delectable moan.  
"Do I have permission to put you on the front of every wizarding newspaper from here to Dublin?"


End file.
